In The Rangers Now
by Crimson Needle
Summary: Gavin a boy who just turned eighteen he'll finally be able to go out into the wastes and leave his home of Megaton he then meets some people in green armor who are these People Reilly's Rangers Rated M for Language,Possible Gore
1. All Grown Up

**I DONT OWN FALLOUT 3 **  
**CAUTION: NEVER WALK INSIDE THE DUNWICH BUILDING UNLESS YOU GOT DA BAWLZ...NO OFFENSE LADIES. 3, U CRIMSON NEEDLE **  
**P.S. I AS YOU MAY HAVE FOUND OUT I CHANGED MY NAME IT IS NOW CRIMSON NEEDLE**

In The Rangers Now  
Chapter 1:Ranger Squad Zulu

Gavin Daine opened the door to his home in Megaton and walked outside today was the day he was going to explore the outside world and that was also the day he turned eighteen. He already knew what he was getting into he grew up in this world he knew how to fight...how to kill.

"Well nice day to...OW" He was inturrupted by a frying pan hitting him on the head

"Hey Gav I Know your excited to get out there into the wastes and all but at least eat first and you also might want a gun dumbass" his little sister Mina with a frying pan in her right hand which also had a few strands of his albino hair

"Ok first remember I always carry a switchblade in my sneaker and two NO frying pans and three LANGUAGE" Gavin rubbing the back of his head

"Okay Jeez like I said earlier Breakfast is ready" Mina turned her brown pony tail flowed in the wind as she turned Gavin walked back inside he found his family sitting at the table his mother was sitting at the table with a fork in her right hand a knife in her left his father was also at the table also with a fork in his right hand and a knife in his left

"Pass me some sugar bombs please" Gavin held out his hand

"Sure" Mina grabbed the box and poured three pieces of sugar bombs into her hand

"Here ya go" she placed the breakfast ceral into his palm

"Smartass"

"Its my job big bro"

"Language at the table Gavin" His mother Leslie looked up from her food

"Sorry Mom" Gavin hasn't told his mother about heading out Into the wastes he has only told his father David and Mina what was he supposed to tell her?

"Mom I im leaving goodbye?"

How was she going to react? Was she going to feel okay about it? Was she going to try and convince him to stay?Only one way to find out Mina spoke

"Oh and Mom, Gavin wants to go out into the wasteland and into DC" Mina just doomed her older brother

"What?!" His Mother dropped her silverware

"Mina brother's, and sister's are suppose to keep secrets remember" His mother marched around the table

"DO YOU WANT TO GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED BOY?!"

"Leslie he's a grown man he can do what he wants" His Father defended his son

"But he's going out...there"

"Yes but remember the Lone Wanderer he grew up in a Vault and he's still kicking ass and Gavin has experince in the wasteland he was born into this hell and he's lived it"

"Yeah but he isn't the lone wanderer David he is my boy"

"HEY" Gavin rose from his chair

"Wow Gavin you scream loud"

"Not the time Mina"

"Mom like it or not i've grown up and im going outside of Megaton and into DC"  
"But Ga..."

"No Mom I'm going outside" Gavin was serious

"Ok then fine go ahead and die on your birthday" She ran upstairs and slammed the door to the master bedroom

"She'll be fine Gavin"

"You sure?"Gavin was starting to calm down

"Yeah I'll talk to her later" His father nodded

"Thanks Dad"

"No problem son how long till your going to head into DC?" His father rasied an eyebrow

"When I get a gun I guess" Gavin shrugged his shoulders

"Well good come with me" he motioned his hand so Gavin would follow

"Sure" they went down into the basement they stopped at the last step

"Well When you told me you were going out into the wasteland I decided to visit the crateside supply and yeah bought you some things " He clicked a light switch on a lamp his hand motioned to a corner he broght up a revolver with a three boxes of 32 Caliber he also lifted what look liked a backpack he also grabbed a few bottles of water and stuffed them into a pocket the of the bag he then grabbed a few medical supplys three stimpaks one pack of radaway and one bottle of Rad-x and one combat knife

"Happy Birthday" He place the one strap bag into the boys arms

"Uh Thanks Dad"

"Not a problem Gavin come here got something else to give you" He opened a door to a old closet Gavin saw what appeared to be a white t-shirt dark brown cargo pants and a pair of boots with black fingerlees and free knuckle Gloves  
"Clothes?"

"Yeah you can't go into the wastes dressed like that" Gavin looked down he saw his ripped and torn shirt and also ripped jeans and a pair of old wore out sneakers

"Well got that right I'll change real quick" he grabbed the hanger and changed into the more intimidating outfit he tucked his cargo pants into his new pair of boots he had also taken the switchblade he had hidden in his shoes and placed them in the same place in his boots  
"Perfect fit" His father had a smirk

"Thanks again"

"So when are you leaving, now?"

"I guess when I say goodbye to everyone"

"Okay but before you leave I want to tell you something"

"Sure" Gavin pulled a chair as did his father

"When I went out into the wastes I always had three rules"

"1:Be thorough when looting"

"2:Dont trust anyone"

"3_:Dont be afraid to kill_"

"Okay but why did you tell me that?" Gavin raised an eyebrow

"You dont have to but im asking to have these rules too"

"I'll think on it"

"Well ok son be careful out there and come back soon ok, I wanna see if my son became an ultimate badass"

Gavin and and his father David shared a laugh

"Bye Dad" they shared a hug

"Bye son" The two headed upstairs

"Bye Mina" He also hugged her

"Bye Gav" "She hugged back he looked upstairs,What about his mom? Is she still angry with him or is she just sad he is leaving

"What should I do?"

"Do you want me to tell her?" David pointed towards himself

"No its fine i'll do it" Gavin walked uptairs and he placed his hand onto the cold silver door knob he heard his mother crying inside the room he turned the door knob the door slid open he found his mother sitting on her bed he grabbed her hand

"Mom im leaving" She just wrapped her arms around his neck he felt her tears

"Just come back safe little one"

"I will mom I promise"

"That kind of promise is impossible" Leslie sobbed

"Hmph yeah you cant change fate" Gavin Snickered

"Come back soon"

"I will mom dont worry"

"Well uh I guess I be going now"He let go of his mother, his mother did the same he walked downstairs he placed his hand on the doorknob he turned his head he gave one last glance of his home he turned back and turned the doorknob he heard the click he walked out into the daylight he turned right he walked past the ol' Sheriff Lucas Simms he reached out

"See ya' Simms"

"Bye Gavin" Lucas had seen this many times kids going out into the wasteland...most didn't come back,good kids but the wastes got them, hell one day a group of ten went into the wastes one hour later only two came back.  
Gavin walked on he passed the Moiarty's bar he did some work for him in the past he was mostly just cleaning the place after drunken brawls well he got paid for it so who gives a shit he would have said goodbye,but he just hated the bastard with a passion so he walked right past it he only wished if he could say goodbye to gob he was a nice guy being a slave isnt what he deserves.  
he walked down the ramp he passed the crateside supply he wanted to say goodbye to Moira but...she's... Moira  
"Nope not going in there" he kept walking he wouldnt admit it but he was also a teeny tiny scared of Moria heck last time he was in there she asked him if he could drink from the pool of water where the atom bomb was located and perform 'experiments' on him he stepped down the long ramp and walked on the roof of the clinic he finally got to the ground his foot stomped into the dirt he marched up the steps he placed his palm on the front gate he turned his head back towards his childhood  
"Goodbye" Gavin whispered He pushed the gate open he took his firststeps outside he carried the revolver he obtained from his father with his finger on the trigger he turned right towards DC  
"Well Gavin todays a new day"  
X Two Hours Later X  
He strolled through the city of rubble hearing gunfire and explosions in the distance well he knew he was in DC he kept walking he heard quite of few footsteps behind him he glanced behind him

"_Maybe its just a looter_." He thought he kept walking a few steps later he heard the footsteps getting closer sounds like more than one he pointed his gun behind him he was sure somebody was following him

"Raiders? No..." He knew raiders would always attack head on considering Jericho,someone he knew,used to be one

"Ghouls? No not that either..." Ghouls would scream and then charge him. He felt a cold barrel on the back of his head

"Don't move!" A womans voice came from behind him he gave a quick glance there were four people, two girls and two guys, in black armor with a eagle claw on the right side of the chest.

"Well fuck...Talon Company" these assholes he's heard stories they've even had a couple run in's with his family,when he lived on the outside, lets just say his sister Mina used to have two brothers

"Drop your weapon!" he bent over and firmly placed the handgun on the cement

"Hands in the air!" he raised his arms to the sky

"Frank check his bag" the woman ordered a blonde haired boy

"Yes ma'am" he rushed towards Gavin and snatched his bag he unzipped and opened the one strap

"Whats he got?" a man with a shaved head questioned

"Lets see he has three ammo boxes one box has six bullets missing guessing in the gun, three water bottles, three stimpaks, one Rad-x, one Radaway, and a knife, pretty sharp too" he poured the bag and all of his gear went falling to the ground

"So what do we do with the kid?" a woman with a pink pony tail was curious

"Lets bring him with us maybe sell him to Paradise Falls." Frank stepping up from his bag

"No Frank thats stupid they just kill us and take him off our corpses." the woman pointing the gun at Gavin quickly disagreed

"Well Rose it was an option" Frank fired back

"Shut up dumbass" the second girl shook her head

"Fuck you too Nina"

"Sorry kid not interested"

"Stop arguing both of you your acting like kids"

"Shut up George!" Frank and Nina screamed in unison

"Lets just take him to base camp and decide what to do with him later" Rose grabbed his arm and threw him to the left

"Walk dumb ass, form a square around him" Rose cocked her rifle

"Shouldn't we like tie him up or something?" Nina raised an eyebrow  
"No he cant have anything else all of his shit must have been in the bag"Frank took out his revolver

"Good point" the four grabbed their rifles and formed a square around Gavin

"Shit I gotta get help for the guy well I know just who to find" A wasteland merchant was passing by and wittnesed everything but he couldn't help because he only had one bullet left. Instead he turned and ran. The wastelander ran for almost twenty minutes before finding the people he's been looking for they wore dark green armor a four leaf clover resided on their chest the four on their way back to their home base after a completion of a contract.

"REILLY!"

"Benny? Something wrong?" This Merchant had supplied these people with weapons and ammo in the past so they got along.

"Yeah...a kid to the west...has been...captured by...Talon Company" Kenny was gasping for air he never stopped running to he found the people he was looking for.

"Say no more ready up Rangers." Reilly reloaded her R91 Assault Rifle

"Doyle ready" The Lone Wanderer cocked his Type 93

"Brick Ready" She readied Eugene for battle

"Butcher Ready" The Medic cocked his scoped .44

"To bad Donovan didnt come he likes to meet new recruits" Butcher commented

"Who said were getting a new recruit?" Doyle raised an eyebrow

"Is there really any doubt?" Brick shrugged her shoulders

"Thats up to me to decide...even though its true" Reilly went west her team followed

"So what do I do?" Benny questioned

"Come with us you can tell us where he was captured" Doyle waved his hand  
The Rangers have been walking west for almost an hour but couldnt seem to find the man they were trying to rescue until they came across three dead talon company one girl and two men all but one had holes in their heads

"What happened here?" Butcher checked one of the bodies

"These were the people that captured the kid but I dont see his body wait there was four of them " Benny recalled

"Maybe that one ran off" Butcher made a quick guess

"He didn't do all of this alone did he?" Doyle was getting ammo off of one the corpses

"I got no Idea maybe he was saved by some one else?" Brick not clear on what happened

"Wait this one's gun is missing is gone this girl over here has no ammo either guessing by the size of the pouch is was either an R91 or a Type 23" Reilly was checking a corpse

"Ok lets just see if we can find him if he did this alone" Doyle walked on as did his fellow Rangers  
X Ten Minutes Later X  
They had just about given up on finding this kid just as Benny found him sitting in an alley

"Reilly over here!" The team rushed towards their position they found the man they were looking for He had a bloody switchblade and was carrying an R91 in his hand

"Who are you people?" Gavin sat up from his corner

"We were origanly going to save you but it looks like you've already been saved, who saved you?" Brick answered his question

"No one I saved myself" Gavin gripped his new found rifle

"Really one guy against four fully armed talon and you killed them all alone?" Doyle tilted his head

"Yeah, something wrong that?" Gavin brought his rifle to his shoulders

"How?" They all asked in unsion  
X Flashback one hour ago X  
"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_!" Was all Gavin could think he'd only been in the wastes almost a day and is already going to die he should stayed home he never should have left until he stretched his left leg he had remembered he had kept a switchblade in his boot for emergencies He was making his plan he looked behind him the woman with the pink ponytail had a side arm on her hip he had already known what to do

"OW!" He prented to trip over something on the road Nina hunched over

"On your feet jackfuck!" He put his hand into his boot he gripped the knife in his hand he pulled it out the blade shot out he stabbed Nina in the hand took her as a human he streched her arm around her neck with the knife still embedded into her hand he grabbed the N99 10mm pistol with his right hand the rest of the team had turned their heads

"SHIT KILL HIM!" Rose ordered all of the teams raised their rifles

"Wa-" Nina couldnt finish her sentece since she had already been shot in the chest by her teammates Gavin Fired the sidearm he had managed to put bullets in all three of their heads all three talon members fell to the ground ,he dropped Nina to the ground somehow still alive she was spitting up blood

"Well your one tough bitch kid" She had mangaed to make a small smile

"Here let me help you" He tried to carry her

"No its fine kid just leave me here to let me bleed out here like I deserve" she waved her hand

"how old are you exactly?"Gavin seemed curious

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Its the damn author roll with it" Gavin proceeded to break the fourth wall

"Eighteen why?...someone got a little crush on me?"

"Wha...no your the one dying here" Gavin blushed

"Dont...change... the...sub-" Her head dropped to the cement Gavin felt her neck he got a pulse  
"Passed out of Blood loss"he carried her to a place with rubble covering the entrance one of the mercs still had medical items on them he wrapped the bandages around her wounds left her blood packs and stimpaks also left her pistol by her side he walked off he picked up and assault rifle off of one of the dead mercs he also took her ammo and he had left and got on with his life  
X Flashback End X

"So you helped one of the people that tried to kill you?" Reilly raised an eyebrow

"Yeah"

"Well kid uh you wanna go check back on your crush or?" The Lone Wanderer pointed his thumb the way back

"What i dont have a crush on her!_ Well she was cute though_" Gavin gazed into space

"Yo albino" Brick waved her hand in the air

"W-w-w-what?"

"Stop day dreaming about your crush and let us discuss something here, dont move." The squad of four stepped back they began to whisper

"So..." Doyle whispered

"So... what?" Butcher shrugged

"Take him as a rookie or leave him out here?"Doyle still whispering

"I dont know ,you remember what happened to the last guy" Brick joining in

"Hey that guy was a hothead ,who charges into a group of deathclaws with fucking brass knuckles?"Doyle recalled on their last rookie

"Good point...Hey kid would you charge into a group deathclaws?" Brick raised her head

"No..."Gavin shook his head from left to right

"Theres our answer"Brick joined their conversation again

"I just realized something" Reilly finally getting a word

"What? Her teammates said in uniousn

"Its his choice join us not ours"

"Sure ask him"Doyle ending their conversation

"Yo albino"

"Is that my nickname now and also.. yeah?"

"Yes and you intrested in a job?" Reilly quesitoned the young boy

"Sure what kind?"

"Mercenary work" Doyle supporting

"Why not?"

"Welcome to the group of course your going to have to go through initation first" Reilly held out her right hand

"Reilly"

"Gavin" Gavin held out his left hand they shook

"Brick and this here's Eugene"

"Butcher"

"If you've heard of me you probably know me as 101"

"So your the lone wanderer" Gavin smirked

"Thats me"

"By the way if you ever go back to megaton my little sis wants talk to you"

"Why?"

"Fan girl"

"Ah"

"So what are you guys called?"

"Reilly's Rangers" The team said all in unisoun

**WELL GUYS THERES CHAPTER ONE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW **  
**P.S. ANY FLAME I WILL BLOCK YOU**


	2. New Blood

**I DON'T OWN FALLOUT 3**

In The Rangers Now

Chapter 2:New Blood

The woman from Talon Company awoke in a medical tent in Fort Bannister

"Oh your awake" A nearby doctor noticed her awaking

"Where am I?" She felt a wet towel on her forehead

"Your back in Fort Bannister a squad of Talon found you and your...friends"

"Yeah I know they're dead they werent my friends the assholes got what they deserved"

"Okay...whats your name?"

"Nina Baxter"

"So Nina how did you end up in that alley all healed up?"

"Umm.."

Great that albino guy must have saved her life was the only answer but if she tells this doctor he might report it to an officer and a bounty will be put on the kids head

"I uh crawled to the alley patched up my wounds and was waiting for some help guess I passed out while waiting"  
Wait why is she defending this kid? she doesn't even know him he's just a wastelander that stabbed her in the hand and almost got her killed

"So...you got shot and managed to fix your wounds. Seems legit."

"Alright then" Nina tried to sit up but felt a very sharp pain in her chest

"Hey stay down when they found you, there was I don't know how many holes in your chest"

"Great so i'm bed ridden?"

"Pretty much sorry"

"When will I be back on the frontline?"

"In about two or three weeks"

"Well fuck" She stared at the ceiling of the tent wondering who that guy was and how did he kill three people just like that from the look of him he hasn't been out in the wastes for long. He was actually kinda cute too.

"BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS GET OUT OF MY HEAD PERVERTED THOUGHTS" Her palms squeezed her head

"Do you have a headache?" The doctor tilted his head to the right

"No...no...just no"

X RANGER COMPOUND X

"Welcome to your new home kid" The lone wanderer punched in the code to enter their HQ

"Thats if he passes his initiation" Reilly slung her rifle on her back

"Which he will right?"Brick got close to Gavin

"I don't know, maybe?" Gavin shrugged

"You better pass this initiation or i'll kick your ass to the moon"Brick pointed to the sky and left the group

"So what now?" Gavin finally found his new home he had already made these people his friends but he was kinda frighented of this Brick woman he still doesnt know why.

"I guess lets introduce you to everyone else in the squad" Butcher holstered his magnum

"Who's this?" A man who wore a combat helmet on his head and had a Type 93 strapped on his back

"Its a new rookie, Gavin this is Donavan our engineer" Reilly introduced the two

"Yo" Gavin held out his hand

"Good to meet ya new blood"They shook hands

"Is their anyone else?"

"We have more squads out on the field but there always on mission we'll regroup here if we have to" Reilly leaned against a wall

"How do you do that exactly?"Gavin questioned

"You see we have five squads one protects the northwest one protects the northeast and one protects the southwest and one protects thesoutheast and one protects inner DC" Doyle showed him the map of the captial wastes

"So when am I going on initiation?"

"When something comes up might be a while so you can just chill in the bunks over there" Reilly shifted her arm to the right

"Thank You"

"No problem welcome to the group" Doyle gave Gavin a quick highfive

"Good to be here"Gavin nodded he marched towards the living quarters

He sat on a single mattress on the floor well this is the wasteland first day in and he is almost killed and the second day he is training to become mercenary

"OH MAN I'M A TOTAL BADASS" Gavin shouted to the heavens in his head of course

"Hey albino we got a job in two weeks we decided your going on it" Brick leaned on the door jam

"Ok whats the layout?"Gavin raised his head

"Its just something simple you just have to repair the GNR satellite if it's beyond repair you will venture to the Museum of Technology there has been super mutant sightings around and inside the building and there supposed to be automated turrets inside to so be on your guard there is a working satellite inside the building it's attached to the Virgo ll Lunar Lander remove this satellite and get it back to the antenna and replace this other satellite with the new satellite, any questi...what the fuck?" Brick looked up from her map and noticed the boy  
Gavin was in a ball and was rocking back and forth with his head in between his legs

"To...many...words...to...remember"

"Please tell me you got all that?"

"Yeah"

"Ok good your heading out in two weeks so ready up anyway you can" Brick exited the room and Gavin was left alone

X Fort Bannister X

"Still bed ridden" Nina layed sprawled out on the bed that she had not moved from since she awoke whenever that was

"Are you okay Nina?" Her father, who was also in Talon Company ,finally came to visit her in the hours she had been awake

"Yeah except the part when I was shot in the chest repeatedly and stabbed in the hand yeah i'm ok" Nina had known to be sarcastic

"I heard about Rose and everyone else i'm sorry"

"Don't need to apologize they were assholes there the one's that shot me"Nina placed her palm on one of her wounds

"Really?...ok then if you say so"

"Where's mom?"

"She's out on a contract right now there heading out to that Vault 106 to see why people keep pestering us to go there,she also said she hopes you'll be back out on the frontlines soon"

"Dad you've heard the rumors no ones ever come back from that place"

"Hey Reilly's Rangers have been getting requests to head there as well do you want those dicks to get there first?" it was obvious that her father,Richard, hated the Reilly's Rangers with a passion

"Is it worth the caps?"

"With all the people combined it adds up to almost nine hundred caps" Richard got quite the smirk on his face

"Well if its that much I guess its worth it"

"Gotta head back out bye sweet pea" He exited the medical tent

"I told him to stop calling me that" Her father entered the tent once again

"Oh and I know its a little soon but in two weeks when your all healed up your going out on a contract the GNR sattelites been damaged and Three Dog asked Reilly's Rangers to fix it but were gonna fix it first and take the credit, Bye" He left the tent once again

"Jeez that's a dick move even for us"

X Two Weeks Later X

Gavin was awoken by the lone wanderer

"Yo Gavin...Albino" Gavin just groaned

"Didn't want to do this" He placed his hands on the edge of the mattress and lifted it to the ceiling Gavin came flying off onto the cold and hard metal floor

"OW THAT YOU HURT YOU KNOW!"Gavin gripped his head

"Yes I know time for your mission so wake up and gear up"

Gavin shook his head to wake himself up he had managed to get some new gear before this contract so he could probably get this done the rangers had let him borrow a Kevlar vest and he wore a gray t-shirt under the armor and he also bought some new cargo pants with some left over caps the color was Green he also bought a new pair of black combat boots he had only kept the same R91 he grabbed from a dead Talon and The Rangers had given him a Fourty Four Magnum he tucked it at the small of his back

"Ok kid so you remember everything Brick told you correct?" Gavin nodded

"Ok. If you get in trouble we're not pulling your ass out of the fire. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am"Gavin nodded

"You have at eight hours to get this done. If you havent come back till then we'll assume you didn't meet the deadline or your dead. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am

"Ok then head out" Gavin nodded and headed up the stairs to the capital wastes

X Washington Monument X

"Halt!" A man in Power Armor held up his rifle

"Hey!...i'm here to fix the satellite" He raised his arms

"Really?...alright go on ahead" The man in power armor stepped towards a computer after buttons were pressed on the keyboard

"Thank you sir" Gavin saluted

"No problem" Gavin pulled open the double doors  
He made light footsteps down the hallway he entered the elevator pressed to the top floor the elevator shook due to less construction than usual he could see the moonlight through the cracks

"I wonder if that girl survived" Gavin recalled when he killed three Talon Company mercs he let this one girl about his age live he still doesn't know why

"Why didn't I just finish her off?" Why didn't he just pull the trigger on her she was dying on the road why didn't he just finish the job

"**BECAUSE GAVIN YOU ARE IN LOVE**" A voice came down from the sky a bright light shined upon the boy

"Quit breaking the fourth wall author! This is my story dammit"

"**I CREATED YOU I CAN ERASE YOU!**"

DING!

"Damn authors..."  
Gavin snapped back to reality when the elevator came to a complete stop and the doors slid open he made light steps towards the anntena and noticed the damaged satellite

"Dammit" He saw the satellite was beyond repair so now he had to go all the way back down he boarded the elevator once again and went back down the elevator reached the first floor he exited the elevator he left The Washington Monument he stepped outside he heard a conversation between the two gate guards

"I'm telling you Nick I heard a very sexy godlike voice come down from the sky it was talking to someone named Gavin"

"Brad remind me to report you to the Psychiatric Ward when we get to the Citadel"

"Oh shit he heard" Gavin began to sweat

"Sorry kid I should of told you that the satellite's beyond repair"

"Oh _really_?" Gavin walked away in a pacing speed he crossed the road to the Museum Of Technology

X Front Of Museum Of Technology X

A group of three Talon Company arrived at the front door to the Museum

"Guys we can't go in" A member spoke

"Why not?"

"Because the sign says they're closed"

"Don't be a smartass Mike"

"Guys wait" A pink haired girl with a pony tail grabbed one of their wrists

"Whats wrong now Nina?"

"Its not our job why are we doing this?"

"Its because we need the ca...who's that?" The mercenary pointed to a male with albino hair and wearing a kevlar vest

"Oh shit its him!" Nina recognized the boy right away should could never forget that face

"Should we kill him?"

"I bet he's got some good gear on him if he's got shit like that must mean he has a shit ton of caps on him to"

"Ok then, take him out" two of the three mercs began to fire on the boy

"OH SHIT" Gavin immediately dove into cover he began to blind fire over the debris

"What do I do what the fuck do I do?" Nina wondered should he save him in return for saving her life or kill him because he almost got her killed

"AH FUCK IT!" Nina pulled up her rifle and pointed the barrel at one of the mercs head's and pulled the trigger the mercs brains splattered on the concrete

"What the fu-" The second merc was on the ground in a second with a hole in his chest

"What the hell was that did a Super Mutant get them?"

"All right you little pussy come on out"

"Wait I recoginize that voice"Gavin could make that voice out anywhere it was...

"DEAD LADY" He vaulted over the pile of debris

"Yep its me...by the way my name's Nina not dead lady and you are?"

"Uh Gavin wait shouldn't you be trying to kill me right now?""Um thanks and..what?"

"Nah I guess i'm your prisoner now..and by the way this make's us even"She dropped her weapons to the ground

"Im unarmed and you got the gun so im kind of at a disadvantage right now what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm on a kind of initiation for these people called Reilly's Rangers"

"Those guys huh?...i'll admit good choice, I only joined Talon Company because my Mom and Dad are Talon Company who I obviously can't go back to now" She stared at the bodies on the ground

"Well what are you going to do now?" Gavin shifted his shoulders

"Is there any more spot's open in the Rangers?"

"Woah that was quick your sure about this?"

"Pretty much"

"Are you some kind of alien?" Gavin raised an eyebrow

"No..what the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Its just i've never heard of a Talon killing their own and defecting to another group"

"Take me to your leader"

Gavin chuckled

"And I want to ask you something real quick" Nina grabbed his shoulder

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save my life?"

Gavin only mumbled

"What?"

"Because" Gavin mumbled

"WHAT?"

"Because...that's a secret..."

"Bitch"

"I know"Gavin Nodded

"So what do you have to do here anyway?"

"I have to repair the GNR sattelite"

"Same here"Nina did a thumbs up

"Ok then so lets get this done pick up your R91 and lets get moving"

"Alright" Nina picked her R91 from the ground and the two entered the Museum Of Technology one of the merc's shifted

"Traitor, wait till your Dad hears about this" The merc with the hole in his chest spoke Nina turned her head to the merc and stomped her foot onto his chest the mercenary spit up blood

"Who said his gonna hear about it?" She pointed the barrel at the Talon's head exucution style and pulls the trigger,She finished off the dying man

"Jesus" Gavin said under his breath

"Let's get going sweetie"

"Sweetie?"

"I know you've got a crush on me kid"

Gavin blushed

"No I don't!"

"**AH YOUNG LOVE**" That same very sexy godlike voice came from the heavens

"SHUT UP AUTHOR, DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL DICKFACE!" Nina flipped off the sky

"You know I told him to shut up earlier to"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I say we tune him out"

"Agreed!" They high five

"**WHAT YOU CAN'T I CREATED YO-"**The godlike voice was no more

"OORAH, Back to the story"

"Alright" Gavin and Nina took cover behind two display cases, Gavin peeked over the display case

"Counting two...no three muties up ahead"

"Marked" Nina gripped a brick and threw it across the room making a crashing noise which got the Super Mutants attention

"Move stay on my ass" Gavin took the lead as Nina raised her R91 towards the mutants

"Roger that" He creaked opened the door on the other side, another mutie

"FUCK" Nina unloaded her rifle the mutant fell to the ground

"RAAGH!" The mutants charged the the two, one was carrying a Super Sledge, two with nailboards. Nina reloaded her rifle Gavin fired his rifle as well till he heard the click he slung it at his thigh and pulled his Magnum from the small of his back and pulled the trigger all the mutants fell to the ground Nina kicked one of the bodies

"Tck,tck hey" Gavin turned his head to Nina her left leg was bleeding, Gavin took out a stimpak and held her leg

"Hey hands off the goods pervert!" She shook her leg

"You've been wounded i'm giving you a stimpak"

"Alright tell me next time" Gavin held her leg she stabbed her leg with the medical tool

"Fffffuuuu..."

"It should heal soon for now you'll have to lean on me" Gavin grabbed her left arm and pulled it around his shoulder

"Alright but I swear to god if you try to grab my tits im shooting you"

"Ok no need to get aggressive"

"I will"

"Can you still shoot?" Gavin just wanted to move on with the operation

"Yeah give me that Magnum of yours" Gavin reloaded the Magnum and handed it to Nina she raised the handgun

"Move"

"You got it boss lady" Their movements were slower to one leaning on another

"Clear" Gavin hopped to a nearby door yet it was locked

"Shit gonna set you down for a few minutes"

"Fine"Gavin lowered her to the floor and sat her on the wall Gavin pulled a screwdriver and a bobby pin from pack and stuck the tools in the keyhole

"You know how to do that?"

"Yep" Then the door clicked

"HAH just like breaking into my dad's porn stash" Gavin creaked the door open seeing it was clear and grabbed Nina's wrist and pulled her to his shoulders they were still hopping they hopped into a projection room

"Fuck science" They said in unison, they got to another door it was unlocked Gavin pulled it open a mutie was on the other side Nina shot in the head twice. It fell to the ground

"Four bullets left"

"Got it" They reached the sattelite in perfect condition

"How's your leg?"

"Think I can walk again" She let go of Gavin she stumbled yet she could walk

"Here's your forty-four"

"Thanks" He took back his Magnum and stuck it right at the small of his back once again they grabbed the sattelite on each side

"Ready, pull on three"

"One" Nina nodded

"Two" Gavin nodded

"Three" They said in unisoun they pulled with all their might then it came undone they fell to the ground back first

"OW"

"That hurt" They both stood up they lifted the satelite at once

"Man its heavy"Nina struggled to lift the sattelite

"Damn right"

"Okay we both lift this thing and carry it to The Washington Monument i'll use my Magnum to defend us"

"Alright then"

"On three" Gavin placed his left hand on the lower right side of the sattelite and placed his Magnum in his right hand

"One" Nina grabbed the lower left with both hands

"Two"Gavin pulled the hammer on his Revolver

"THREE"They lifted with all their might they succsesfully got it off the ground and yet..

"Holy shit its freaking heavy"

"Right back at ya" They walked back to the observation room to hear the same recording they exited the same door that Gavin had picked they made their way down the hall to the four dead Super Mutants Gavin about tripped over one but regained his balance

"Ok almost to the door" They both kicked the doors open and at this rate they'd get it done within the hour

"Why must everything I need be heavy?" Nina muttered as she began sweating in the sweltering heat.  
At this point they were both struggling

"We're almost there just hold out a little longer" Gavin was struggling to he had the Magnum pointed to their North step by step more pain to their palms a Super Mutant rushed towards them

"Shit" Gavin tried to make this aim perfect he pulled the trigger

"Dammit missed" Gavin fired again this time he hit its shoulder yet it didn't fall

"Just die already" Gavin fired again this time it hit it's head yet it only cluthced the wound and kept coming

"Ah shit!" Gavin fired his fourth round it finally died but after he killed the mutie he heard a click from his Revolver

"Hey Nina good news or bad news?"

"Ugh good news"

"Good news is I carry the satellite with both hands now"

"Bad news?"

"I'm out of ammo" Shit he forgot to reload after Nina used it

"Well nice going fuckface"

"Shut up and lift"Gavin gripped the satellite with both hands

X The Washington Monument X

"Please open door for us" Nina was sweating

"Kid whose this I only saw you come here alone"

"Less questions, more progress"

"Just answer my que-"

"This thing is fucking heavy open the door before I push you over and watch you struggle to get up" Nina showed her angry face

"Jesus christ whats with this chick?" The man rushed to the computer

"Thank you" Nina got a smile on her face

"Nick whats wrong with that girl?"

"How should I know? All girls are crazy" Just after he said this a rock hit his helmet he scanned the outer battlefield

"Who threw that?"

"Nina get in here we have a problem" Gavin grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her in

"What?"

"How are we going to fit it in the elevator?"

"Uh lets just you know shove it to the back and lets see if we can find some room" They tried this but well the first part worked but the part about room...yeah that didn't work next they knew they were being squashed together like a Hot Dog with a bun Nina felt something on her leg

"Gavin that better be your gun"

"Were almost to the top"

DING!

"Alright One, Two Three" They got the radar out of the Elevator

"Ok so how are we going to get this attached?"

"I never thought about that" Nina got an idea

"I got ok im going to remove the old satellite and while I do this your going to be holding my ankles so I dont fall"

"Wait can't I do it?"

"Because I have longer arms then Gav and i'm careful with my arms"

"Good point"

Nina climbed onto the ledge and got a good grip on the damaged sattelite she pulled with all her might thanks to those rusted bolts it's coming undone Nina finally managed to pull the radar from place when this happened she mangaged to fall backwards she landed on top of Gavin...face first

"Whats this on my lips?"They were soft and felt kinda weird like another person Nina's vision cleared her and Gavin were kissing she broke the accidental kiss and got up

"What the hell Gav?"

"Hey you fell backwards and somehow you manganed to land face first on to my lips I was only holding your ankles"

"Yeah bu- hold on a sec wheres my boot?" She looked down to see her left boot was gone

"Maybe its somewhere in here" Gavin sat up yet it was no where near them in managed to come off of her foot and was falling from the sky towards the ground

GONK!

"OW why is all this shit hitting me on the head!" Nick squezzed his head something just hit the top of his helment

X Back to Gavin and Nina X

"We'll find it later but still what the hell?"

"It was not my fault you fell backwards so please dont be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you mad because I liked it!" WOOPS!

"Heh...?"Gavin wasn't suprised but amazed

"Nothing just lets never talk about this again you get me?"

"Yeah sure it never happened" Gavin shurgged

"Ok i just realized something"

"Whats that?"

"I ripped off the old satellite so how are we going to place the new one in its place"

"Uhhhhh" Gavin scratched his forehead

"I'll take that as an I don't know, hey check it out"

"One of those old pre-war drills maybe we could , if it has juice, we could maybe screw it in"

"Alright lets try it"

X After Sattelite repair X

"Ok now its fixed...kinda so lets head back and see if it worked" They boarded the elevator once again

"Hey Gavin?...if you dont mind me asking how did you kill all three of my Talon squad without any hesitation before I got my first kill I hesitated like twice and after that I just didn't feel the same in short i'm basiclly asking when was your first kill?" Gavin had a flashback to when he was fourteen

"Well it was all when I was fourteen"

X Four Years Ago X

"It was before I lived in Megaton with my family we had a house in the wastes till then" Gavin remebered that old burgundy colored house

"Gavin wake up" His Dad shook him awake in his bed

"Yeah?"Gavin rubbed his eyes

"Breakfast is on the table for your and your sister me and your Mom are heading out to scavenge some food we'll be gone two or three hours at best...if someone breaks in just hide ok I don't want you hurt" When his father walked out of the room he saw his Dad had a N99 10mm Pistol in a holster

"Alrigt is Mina awake?"

"Yeah she's downstairs already"

"Ok" Gavin got up from his bed and walked downstairs his Mom and Dad we're walking out the door

"Come back safe"

"We will don't worry kids"Gavin saw just before he walked out the front door his mother was carrying a small revolver at the small of her back

X 1 hour later X

"Mom and Dad still arent back" Gavin was in a chair listening to the radio while he waited for his parents to get back Mina was doing the same just as he was about to sleep he heard someone kicking at the door

"Mina hide" He whispered he hid a nearby closet Mina hid inside a lower kitchen cabinets  
Gavin could hear things rumbling outside doors opening and things being packed into a bag and it sounded like someone was talking but it was muffled Gavin peeked out there was a man in his living room and he was carrying a rifle and he had slave collars on the hook of his backpack

"Slaver" The slaver entered the kitchen searching cabinets and drawers

"Please don't find Mina, please don't find Mina" Yet he found his little sister

"Get out here you little bitch" He jerked her arm he was draging her to the exit

"DAMMIT" Gavin saw a hammer in the closet before he noticed the boy was already charging Gavin tackled him and then he started beating his face in with the hammer the black hammer became red with blood you couldn't even see the man's face anymore, His father approached with his gun drawn seeing the door was kicked in all he could hear was Gavin grunting and Mina crying he then saw his son being a mans face with a hammer his Mother walked in as well she saw the same

"Holy shit!" His father grabbed his wrist his hands were red with blood he had tears falling to his cheeks Mina was just shielding her eye's he dropped the hammer and he fell backwards

"He was going to kidnap Mina I was just trying to save her" His father hugged him as Gavin cried His mother was frozen she saw her son beating a mans face in with a damn hammer she crouched next to Mina

"Mom Gavin killed someone" Mina was not only terrified but traumatized her older brother just killed someone she knew what kind of world they lived in and she knew her parents killed people but this was her older brother

"Gavin heads upstairs and...get yourself...cleaned up"

X Flashback End X

"Oh my God" Gavin eyes were red there was tears in his eyes

"Gav you ok?"Nina squezzed his shoulder

"Your still missing your boot" Gavin looked at her feet, he was obviously trying to change the subject

"Oh seem's I am, Gavin?"

"Hm?"

"I'm just letting you know i'm here for ya if you need some help"

"Yeah sure were almost to the first floor lets head back as soon as we can" The doors slid open and walked ahead

_"Maybe I shouldn't have asked"_ Nina caught up with Gavin the they pushed open the double doors the front gate was still open their feet hit dirt Nina looked down

"Hey theres my boot" Nina kicked her left foot into her boot

"Ok lets get going"

"Alright"

X Ranger Compound X

Gavin and Nina approached the alleyway to The Ranger HQ suddenley Nina dropped her guns

"What are you dropping your guns for?"

"I imagine these people wouldn't like it if I approached them with my gun drawn"

"So what now?"

"Just point a gun at my back and say you took me prisnor or some shit while you were fixing the sattelite"

"Alright if you say so" Gavin got behind Nina and brought his Rifle to his hip and pointed barrel and her back

"Lets get going" Nina placed her hands on her head and made her way down the alley she turned the corner to the ranger compound just in time to Brick to see the Him and Nina

"Hey check it out newbie isn't dead and he got a prisoner"

Doyle cracked a smile

"_Ok somethings up he didn't take a Talon merc prisoner for this long...still convincing"_

"Good job newbie" Brick smacked Gavin on his rear he stopped his turned his head around to Brick

"Did you just slap me on my ass?"

"Yeah its how people said good job in pre-war times"

"I feel violated"

"Blame it on your great great grandparents buddy" Brick left the group and went to inform Reilly that Gavin was back

"What's wrong with her?"

"W-w-we don't know"

_"She slapped my man on the ass I'll fucking kill her!...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK!"_  
Reilly approached the group

"Good job kid Three Dog says the signals clean as ever and you took a prisoner to good job"

"Well I have something to tell you guys"

"And he spilled the beans"

"Remember when I told you about the girl in Talon company I saved well this is her"

"Really so you took your crush hostage?...dude that's not going to help her into your bed don't worry i'll tell you on how to impress a lady later" Reilly chuckled Gavin twitched and Doyle lowered to hide his smile but he failed to hide his laughter

"So you passed your initiation kid"

"Alright but what about Nina?"

"So..Nina's her name?...well if she's willing she can have a place in The Rangers or she can leave"

"What do you want to do Nina?"

"Joining up with you guys sounds good"

"Alright then welcome"

"So where will her place be?" Doyle tusteld Gavin's hair

"Its ok noob we'll put your Girlfriend in your new squad"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Gavin shook at that word

"Yeah thats right kid i'm your girlfriend now but if you try to get into my pants within the first three months I will bury alive" of course Nina was kidding about both things then Reilly whispered into his ear

"Don't worry Gav i'll teach you secrets on how to fuck a girl on the second date" Reilly bumped his shoulder and they all descended into the compound Gavin fell to his knees and hung his head

"Why?!" Brick came back up grabbed his shoulder

"Come on albino we just raidoed in your squad they'll be here within the hour" Gavin off his knees

"So whats the squad name anyway?"

"Wolvernie"

"Wolverine?" Gavin scratched his head

"Wolverine learn it respect it since i'm your squad leader "

"So do you always slap your trainees on the ass?"

"Nope just yours" She slapped his rear again

"Please stop"

"Nope, FYI rules are the trainee for the first month has to be the squad leaders bitch"

"Your kidding"

"No, I'm not, come on lets get you fitted for some armor" She slapped his rear again

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Indeed I am" They made their way down the steps Nina was leaning on the wall with a big X over her Talon Company symbol on her armor

"When did you do that?"

"When we got here, Reilly's getting my gear ready" Gavin sat on the metal floor Doyle appeared with three beer's he handed one to Gavin,

Gavin held up his hand

"Don't drink...much" He took back the bottle

"Pussy" Nina took one of the three bottles from Doyle

"What?! It tastes like shit!"

"Whateve's" Nina twisted the cap and gulped down half the bottle

"Damn" Doyle just held his bottle in his hand

"Hell I could have finished in one gulp" Gavin cracked a smile

"Nah i'm the best drinker in the house" Reilly pointed at herself

"You up for a bet newbie?"

"Wager?" Gavin and Reilly got in each others faces

_'Well their freinds now...'_ Doyle continuted to drink

"If I win You have to make out with Brick"

Brick's eye twitched

"Uh no he's not"

"I wanna see that." Doyle, Butcher, and Donavan all said in unison

"Alright i'll give it a shot" Brick shrugged meanwhile Nina has a fist behind her back

_"Don't go for the knife, don't go for the knife"_

"And If I win I dont have to be Bricks bitch for the month"

"Deal" they shook hands

Doyle grabbed a table and Donavan grabbed two chairs they two sat down they each had a shot glass in front of them. Butcher got out a pair of old bottles of rum.

"Ok whoever passes out first loses!"

"And go" Doyle clicked his watch. Gavin slammed back his shot, and waited for Butcher to pour Reilly's glass. The Ranger commander matched him.

"Who's gonna win?" Nina scooted over to Doyle

"I'm just gonna say Gavin gonna kiss a girl soon"

Twenty minutes later Gavin keeled over. It took around five minutes for him to wake back up and Nina helped him sit down in a chair.

"Alright Brick scoot on over to Gavin" Butcher gave a light push

"Ok kid pucker up" Gavin blushed as Brick sat on his lap

"Have you kissed a girl before Gav?"

"Not intentionally I mean" Brick grabbed his cheeks

"Brick you dont have to do this"

"Am I not hot enough?"Brick cracked her knuckles

"No..no no in fact you I think your incredibly attractive its just..."

"So i'm attractive?"

"Umm..." She grabbed Gavins cheeks again she leaned in Gavin closed his eyes their lips connected Gavin only blushed...this kiss wasn't accidental

"Go kid!" Doyle fist pumped

"Yes, tongue now!" Reilly very tipsy tapped her index finger on the table

Nina grew dark and had glowing red eyes.

'Kill her, kill her, kill her'  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been three minutes Gavin and Brick were still making out

"How are they breathing?" Donavan looked at Doyles watch

"I think he likes it" Butcher squinted

_'He better not'_ Brick finally broke the kiss

"Woah" Gavin fell over Brick hopped up from his lap just before he passed out Doyle shifted next to her

"So Brick how was the kid?"

"Eh i'll give him an eight he wouldn't let me put my tongue in his mouth" All jumped hearing this from Brick

"Kidding..." Gavin sat up and shook his head

"Well albino give Brick a number"

"ummm no I mean"

"Come on...come on..."

Gavin didnt even think

"TEN ALRIGHT A TEN" Reilly fell backwards laughing her ass off Doyle wanted to get Brick and Gavin a room, Butcher had left after two minutes of the make out session , Donavan just face palmed, Nina was resisting from grabbing the Knife from table and etching her name onto Gavins chest. Brick only blushed

Gavin and Nina had been fitted for their armor Gavin was staring at the dark green armor the chest plate read Reillys Rangers and their was a logo was a four leaf clover with two broad swords crossing through the middle Their gear the same from when they were repairng the sattelite Nina grew a liking to the armor it wasn't black like her Talon Company armor but it was awesome  
There was a knock from the entrance

"I guess thats your new squad"

Doyle cracked the door to see it was a squad of seven Rangers

"Welcome home Wolverines" They made their way downstairs to their new team members

Gavin and Nina were also scanning their new team their was four men and three women

A man who looked to be in his mid twenties with light brown hair which had been shaved and had two graze marks and the man also had a large W etched into his palm his eye color was blue his skin color was white as a ghost he had a Type 93 Rifle slung to his back.  
Another man who also looked to be in his twenties with black hair and green eyes and his hair style was a faux hawk and was missing a pinki on his left and was hispanic looking he had a R91 slung to his back.

The third man who looked to be in his early twenties though they couldn't tell his facial features because he wore a bandana over his face and wore a backwards baseball cap and he wore a Pib-Boy 3000 similar to Doyles on his left arm and he had a DKS-501 slung to his chest a name was painted to the stock the name read 'Mick'.

The fourth man looked to be not from from Gavin and Nina's age he wore a slung pair binoculars over his neck his had been spiked and the color of ginger appeared his eye color was green he had a holstered Submachine Gun to his side.  
Now onto the girls

The first woman she wore a backpack on her back which read 'Med supplies' her hair color was black with red streaks her hair was cut short like Gavin's and her eye color was green she also had a black hoop lip piercing she kept a N99 pistol at her side and she had a slung scattergun on her back.

The second woman had 'customized' her armor she had cut the cloth just before her torso to show her naval her hair was blond was in a buzz cut and her eyes were green she had slung 5.56 Magazines to her waist and her weapon was a Type 93. And she was beginning to give Gavin a weird look.

The third woman was Asian and her hair was black and was combed she wore visible Brotherhood Of Steel holotags the name read 'Ben Paulson' she slung grenades to her belt and kept a Type 93 on her back

"Are these the newbs?" The man with the slung binoculars he put on his inquitive face

"Yeah this is Gavin" Reilly slammed a fist into his chest

"And this is Nina" Reilly planted her palm onto her scalp

"What happened here?" The woman with the torn armor hunched over and took a shot glass into her hand

"Drinking contest" Doyle took the other glass and finished off the last bottle of rum

"Who against who?"

"Me and Gav"

"Was their a wager?" the woman with the buzz cut grinned

"Yeah if he one he didn't have to be Bricks bitch for the month"

"And if he lost?" The man with the DKS-501 typed this into his Pip-Boy. The voice that came out was electronic and monotone.

"What the-?" Doyle placed a hand on Nina's shoulder

"We'll tell you later"

"He had to make out with...Brick" Reilly pulled her arm around Bricks shoulder and pulled her close the group laughed

"Wh-who won?" The man with the W on his palm was gasping from laughter

Everyone not in Wolverine squad pointed at Reilly

The squad laughed more

"Wait so the Albino and Brick had a make-out session" Gavin slightly nodded and blushed

"So..was he good?"

"Ehh..gave him an eight"

"Don't ask the Gavin what he thought"

"Well so lets introduce ourselves"

"I'm Kenny Brown Second In Command when Bricks not around as you can tell from my gear i'm a rifleman" The man with the W etched into his palm introduced himself

"I'm Ryan Brian i'm mostly just here for the numbers of the squad so...i'm just saying" The man with the missing pinki made thumbs up

"I'm Mick Violet good to meet you. Smiley face." The masked man raised his Pip-Boy

"Why is he..?"

"It was about four or five months ago Mick here...was captured by Raiders and when he wouldn't talk they cut out his tounge so now he can't...talk Doyle there re-furbished this old Pip-Boy so he could communicate...i'm Nico by the way Micks little brother as you can tell he's the Squad Sniper and i'm his spotter"

"Holy shit"

Mick typed onto his Pip-Boy

"Don't look at me like i'm a cripple" The monotone voice sounded sarcastic

"Yeah ok speak and spell"

"F.U.C.K You"

"Did a robot just tell me to go fuck myself?"

Mick typed into his Pip-Boy

"Yes"

"Ok lets keep introductions going i'm Vicky Harvey the squad Medic personal training from Butcher and experince on the field" The woman with Medical Bag saluted

"You don't need to be so formal hell we should be saluting you, your our supieor"

"Alrighty then"

"Sup i'm Ami Finland. I'm just here for the caps" The woman 5.56 Magazines hanging from her belt she just shifted her arms and legs

"Hey i'm Lillie Paulson i'm the squads explosive expert so don't piss me off or may cut the wrong wire" The woman had wire cutters on her belt along with grenades and her Type 93 remained on her back while she was introducing herself she held her holotags and cleaned dry blood off the name

"Alright now you guys" Ami pointed to Gavin and Nina

"Sup i'm Gavin Daine i'm pretty good with an assault rifle and i'm fast on my feet and climb pretty good and i'm calm in a live battle situation all to say"

"I'm Nina Baxter i'm ex-Talon Company a-"

"Hold on what?!"

"I'm ex-Talon Company on know we're not on the best of terms but-" Kenny shoved Gavin out of his way and approached Reilly

"How could you let a Talon into the Rangers?"

"Everyone else here is cool with her why aren't you?"

"She's a slut from Talon Company" Just after he said this he felt someone grab his shoulder it was Gavin he brought his fist back it landed right on Kenny's nose he fell to the ground with a nose bleed Gavin then felt a two pairs of arms wrap around shoulders it was Doyle and Nina

"Woah man calm down" Gavin looked towards Doyle

"He called Nina a slut he had a right to be punched"

"Gavin let me handle this alright?" Nina about heabutted Gavin

"Ok" They freed Gavin and Nina approached the squad

"Well you know where I came from I dont expect you to trust me with your life but i'm gonna you know I dont let any of my friends die i'd take a damn bullet for each person here if I was asked to kill one of you i'd kill myself first. Some of you probably dont trust me..."

"Lets just skip the epic speech yeah we all trust you" Lillie was tossing a grenade in the air and catching it in her palm

"Well then..." Gavin could only watch the grenade getting tossed into the air this time she missed it..it fell to the ground wait a minute the pins gone... Gavin took cover flipped the table over to cover his back

"A Gavin was it?...its not gonna blow" He picked his head up and examined the grenade

"WOAH! be careful" Lillie eyed the grenade

"What...you said it's not going to blow"

"Yeah... by the way I pulled the pin five months ago and it still hasn't gone off"

"So this is live?

"Kind of... it sometimes...ticks"

'Tick'

"Uh, Nina, hot potato!" Nina just watched the grenade go by

"You think i'm gonna catch that thing, you see this?" Nina shaped a circle around her face

"This is a sexy face it would be a shame if it got blown up"

"Damn right" Ami and Nina did a fist bump

"Well they're friends now" Nico muttered to Mick

Mick made a large nod

"So thats everyone"

"Uhh...broken nose here" Kenny waved Gavin turned to spot Butcher patching Kennys nose

"Hey you called a girl a slut you had it coming"Ami actually vouched for the two

"Ok i'll deal with you but if I even suspect your still doing jobs for Talon I won't heisatate to shoot you"

"And I wont hesitate to slit your throat" Gavin put a hand on his knife

"Dont even try it Albino"

"We'll see then" It was obvious these two weren't getting along

"Something will come along and they'll probably be friends later"

"I don't know Kenny's someone hard to convince"

"So welcome to the Wolverines kiddo's" Lillie shook the two

"Thanks for the welcome so when do we head out?" Nina cracked her fists

"No need to rush we have to get a contract first" Nico zipped by Gavin and Nina to Reilly

"Anything new? we might want to get something easy for rookies"

"Well this just came in Raider attacks have increased the week and they've requested guards a hundred caps a day"

"Megaton?!"

"Whats wrong with Megaton albino?"

"Thats my hometown"

"So what your going home"

"Yeah but my Mom's gonna be pissed when she finds out I became a mercenary"

"Well at least they'll meet your Fiancee" Doyle tustled Ninas hair

"Shut up Doyle"

"Well back to the subject at hand Megaton has requested assistance with security and they'll pay hundred caps each day for a week and three hundred more if one of you is injured in the process and treatment will be free"

'_Doc Church isn't going to be happy about that_' Gavin knew Doc wasn't going to quite upbeat about free treatment

"Well Gav looks like your going home" Brick tapped his shoulder

"Okay... lets gear up and go"

xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ready to go Gavin?" Brick and the rest of Wolverine squad gathered at the entrance to The Capital Wasteland

"Yeah lets move"

"Nina you ready?" Nina nodded

"Okay its gonna be a long walk so get ready" Nico cocked his Submachine Gun

"Yeah my legs hurt, when I got into DC thats for sure" Brick did a fist bump with Doyle

"I'll see ya' in a week maybe more for the walk back"

"See ya' Brick"

"Lets head out Wolverines"Lillie turned the doorknob sunlight shined in it burned Gavin's eyes as they walked out He must have been down there longer then he thought

'_Well i'm going home_'

**WELL THERE YOU GO GUYS THE SECOND CHAPTER EVEN THOUGHT I FEEL LIKE I WROTE IT VERY POORLY AND IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'M VERY LAZY, WELL THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE DONT FLAME IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE BLOCKED**


End file.
